Shaman king School!
by holizoewy1234
Summary: AU.- HoroxLen, YohxAnna, HaoxLyserg Una Vida Tranquila en Tokyo, donde el famoso Torneo de Shamanes no existe, lo que significa ¿Una vida normal?... !Error!, los jovenes que tendran que enfrentar algo que amenazara sus vidas, algo tan poderoso que puede arruinarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y eso se llama AMOR, -evita enamorarte de un idiota. ese consejo te lo da Len Tao
1. Chapter 1

Hola aun no subire el capitulo solo quiero marcar algunos puntos importantes :D

Numero 1 (no tiene que ver con este fanfic) aun continuare con el de south park solo que me estoy aun en proceso del capítulo.

2.- En esta versión no son Shamanes, bueno por eso es universo alterno jejeje pero aun así aparecerán los espíritus, pero en forma viva ;3 una pista es que Amidamaru será un profesor ijijijijijiji

3.- si, habrá yaoi =w= y veremos si podre manejar bien el lemmon jejeje

4.-Como soy de México, En la traducción en vez de Ren era Len , por lo que mantendré como nos llego aquí, para evitar confusiones.

5.-originalmente iba hacerlo doujinshi o comic pero digamos que no cuento con mi tablet TT-TT por lo que mientras será un fanfic se mas adelante se da la oportunidad lo realizare, aunque ojo no dibujo muy bien que digamos –w- u

6.- solo para avisar no tiendo a poner caritas, solo las estoy poniendo aquí pues porque si pero en el fanfic no habrá caritas.

7.- habrá utilidad de personajes originales, pero solo será para agregar ciertas situaciones para el nudo de la historia.

8.-la pareja principal es HoroxLen! Sorry no soy fanática de Lenxhoro por lo que menciono que no creo realizar el reverse, lo siento mucho a los que les gusta ;(

9.-los personajes conservaran sus personalidades (eso intentare)

10.-pueden dar consejos o puntos de vista y les agradeceré mucho X3

Prometo subirlo lo más pronto posible por favor paciencia, y espero que les guste esta historia que será cómica (con la participación de chocolove) y mucho amor (o intento de amor)

Eso sería todo gracias por su atención y hasta la primera subida del prologo donde sabrán un poco de que tratara la historia.

Dejen review, y comente que es lo que esperan de esta historia.


	2. intro

**Bueno aquí la Introducción de Shaman King espero que les guste ;3 **

**SK no es de mi propiedad.**

Prologo

Parte 1

-¡No aleja eso de mi!-dijo temerosa una pequeña niña rubia de ojos negros, mientras veía con horror lo que tenia enfrente suyo.

-Vamos Annita, no muerde, solo quiere un besito-acercándole un anfibio pegajosos de color verde, quien croa, asustándola rubia.

-¡AAHHH!-Grito, y corrió hacia su casa, la cual se encontraba a lado.

El pequeño castaño ante dejo salir una risita característica de el mientras dejaba a la rana en el pasto.

-Que malo eres-menciono una voz atrás de el haciendo que este girara para toparse con su gemelo que la única diferencia era el estilo de cabello y la forma de vestir.

-¡Hao!-menciono el castaño menor .

-Si que eres un niño todavía Yoh-dijo sonriendo causando confusión en este.

-Pero hermano ambos tenemos 8 años-reclamo Yoh.

Hao simplemente negó, tal vez si tenían la misma edad pero mentalmente , el pensaba que era como de unos 12 años o mas, no era por presumir pero el mismo se veía como alguien maduro.

-Buenos tardes-Comento una voz ajena que se encontraba en la entrada, ambos hermanos posaron sus miradas a la persona que a pesar de tener la misma edad, la diferencia de estatura hacia cuestionarse lo anterior.

-¡Manta!, amigo mío, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto yoh di

-Bien, de hecho vine a enseñarte algo- buscando en su mochila saco un bote a control remoto, el juguete era vistoso y grande, lo cual para un niño era una maravilla.

-¡Wow! –los gemelos estaban hipnotizado por aquel juguete.

-Hay que ir al parque para estrenarlo –Sugirió el mayor de los Asakuras , quien le arrebataba el juguetes de las manos de manta.

-Pues si , de hecho por eso lo traje-menciono el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?-pregunto emocionado yoh-¡Andando! –los tres chicos se dirigieron al parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y eso fue todo-dijo aliviada una mujer de cabellos azules quien se sentaba en el sofá mientras con la mirada veía como estaba quedando la casa, ya que se habían mudado a este lugar, lo cual le parecía muy tranquilo, además adecuado para su familia, ya que buscaba, que cierta persona terminara de superar un evento que paso hace un año.

-¡Mama!-Grito un niños de 2 tonalidades de color de cabello,-¿Mama puedo salir?, ya termine de desempacar, por favor, quiero buscar un lugar para Kororo-Menciono con entusiasmo pero con un poco de melancolía ante la ultima parte.

-Ay hijo…Claro que si, solo recuerda llegar antes de la cena-menciono con un sonrisa este solo asintió y salió de la casa, dejando a su mama en sus pensamientos.

-Te admiro hijo siempre traes una sonrisa, aunque muy bien sé que aun te duele.-dijo antes de seguir en su labor.

EL ainu veía a su alrededor su nuevo hogar, aunque debía admitir que era todo nuevo para él, extraña el gran campo donde Vivian, el convivir con la naturaleza era genial, se divertía mucho con pilika jugando a trepar arboles, o con su amigos de haya…pero…

Mete su mano al bolsillo de su short y saca una banda entretejido y en ella había una hojita de plata-Hay kororo… nada es lo mismo sin ti.-mostro una sonrisa aunque se podía apreciar una leve lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, pero rápido se la limpia-no, prometí no llorar y encontrar el lugar ideal para nosotros-guardo de nuevo su banda y siguió avanzando.

Horo observaba las casas algunas eran algo grandes y otras eran pequeñas, en eso paso enfrente de una ¿Casa? O mejor dicho mansión, no es que le importara el tamaño, lo que hizo concentrarse en esta, era el patio delantero.

Se podía apreciar la naturaleza, tan hermosa tan, Perfecto, si tuviera que elegir como seria su hogar, seria tener eso, todo se veía bien cuidado.

En eso las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y salió una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes quien llevaba un vestido chino negro destacando su cuerpo apenas en desarrollo, pero no era la única que salía, atrás de ella salía una niña o niño, no se podía definir bien vestía de blanco con toques dorados que combinaban con sus ojos de felino y cabello oscuro.

Horo observo esos ojos, podía existir algo así de raro, y en eso noto como eso ojos también lo miraban causándole escalofríos, haciendo que el ainu saliera corriendo de ahí, no sabía porque lo había hecho, no estaba haciendo nada malo…

Continúo corriendo hasta llegar a un parque en el cual había tres niños cerca del lago, decidió ignorarlos ya que al ver un árbol no dudo en treparlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acomodaba su pequeña corbata ya que siempre debía tener una buena presentación, se vio en el espejo y esbozo una sonrisa, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para pedirles permiso a sus padres para salir con su amigo Chocolove, debía admitirlo era raro un nombre así, pero no le molestaba al contrario le daba algo de gracia aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus chistes, aunque había uno que otro que lo hicieran reír.

-Madre, Padre, ¿Podrían darme permiso de salir a jugar con Chocolove?-cuestiono con educación el pequeño peliverde de facciones finas.

El padre cerro su periódico y vio a su hijo y con una sincera sonrisa asintió causando emoción en el menor.

-¡Gracias Padre!-Exclamo emocionado y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un abrazo a su padre y salió de la casa para cruzar con cuidado a tocar el timbre.

Se oyeron unos pasos y se abrió la puerta encontrándose con el moreno.

-¿Que pasiones mi inglesito pue´s?-pregunto alegre el moreno.

-Hola Chocolove, oye quería saber si, ¿querías ir al parque para jugar un rato?-

-Pues para que te digo que no si, si quiero pue´s, solo déjame avisar a mis jefes y salgo- dijo entrando a su casa, no tardo un minuto y salió sonriendo dando a entender que le dieron permiso, y ambos se pusieron en marcha al parque.

Al llegar pudieron notar que no eran los únicos niños que había decidido estar ahí hoy, y es que hoy en día era muy raro ver a niños afuera.

-Oye Lyserg-Comento el moreno

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a su amigo

-Qué tal si jugamos con esos niños de haya-Señalo donde se encontraban

Lyserg se sonrojo levemente, era algo tímido, de hecho solo tenía a Chocolove como amigo, y con él estaba bien, pero no era bueno el poner límites, por lo que suspiro.

-De acuerdo-Sonrió y ambos avanzaron hacia haya, pero con lo que no contaban era que un individuo de cabello Azul y negro bajara de un árbol asustando al pobre chico Peliverde.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Grito a más no poder y causo que se fuera para atrás cayendo rodando de una pequeña colina.

-¡Ay!, ¡Lyserg!-Exclamo preocupado el Moreno, Mientras el Ainu observaba la escena con nervios ahora sí que no sabía cómo disculparse

Mientras los que estaban más alejados vieron la escena y sin dudarlo, corrieron hacia allá aunque el mayor de los Asakuras siendo más rápido llego primero hacia el peliverde.

Los otros dos bajaron con cuidado la colina

Hao llego primero, y tomo en sus brazos al menor-oye ¿estas bie…-se detuvo en seco mientras admiraba el rostro de este, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su poca vida.

-"Oh vaya, sí que es muy bonita"-pensó mientras sonreía, aunque no le duro mucho porque todos llegaron a ver si se encontraba bien.

-¡Lyserg!- se acerco Chocolove y vio a su amigo quien ponía un gesto con algo de dolor

-¡Oh dios!, realmente lo lamento, no era mi intención-intento disculparse Horo quien no podía dejar de ver a la victima de su acción.

- Tranquilo-Dijo Yoh dándole una palmada en la Espalda al Horo- Estará bien, solo que esta inconsciente.

Suspiro algo aliviado, y el moreno se relajo al oír eso y dedico una mirada a Horo, sabía que no lo había hecho apropósito, por lo que no le veía el caso discutir y más cuando Lyserg estaba fuera de peligro.

-Me alegra que todo está bien-Menciono Manta obteniendo la mirada de todos-bueno supongo que podríamos presentarnos-Sugirió "EL chaparro" de los que estaban ahí…

Todos sonrieron, no era mala idea aunque…

-Vaya que ruidosos son todos ustedes-Comento alguien a lo alto, todos se extrañaron, quien era esa persona, excepto uno que por fin le quedaba claro el género de la persona de ojos de felino-

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado jejejejeje bueno téngame paciencia solo podre subir en fines de semanas :3 dejen reviews para saber si les esta gustando , gracias por leerlo y hasta la proxima


	3. intro2

**Hola gracias a las personitas que dejaron review ;3 y a los que han leído esta historia jejeje prometo que intentar que este interesante bueno la continuación del prologo.**

**Sk no es mío; 3**

Prologo

Parte 2

Era grande, comparada con las otras casas de alado pero no tanto como la que estaba en China, aunque esa fuera su casa de nacimiento, por el trabajo de sus padres, siempre se andaban mudando a cada rato, aunque las casas que compraban eran suyas, ya que en debido tiempo si volvían a ese lugar tendrían haya una casa, pero aun así, era raro porque… para un pequeño de 7 años, él no sabía que era un hogar.

El menor de la Familia Tao miraba su cuarto que era muy grande contaba con una exquisita decoración basándose en la tradición China.

Invadía el silencio en ese cuarto, hasta que fue roto, por unos golpes en la puerta-Adelante-dijo el pequeño mientras seguía en su labor de observar.

-Len, hola-Entro una jovencita de 13 años que vestía un hermoso vestido chino negro- Que tal, esta hermosa tu habitación.-Menciono alegre la chica-

-Si…como las otra 10-Contesto con frialdad el menor, la mayor de los tao suspiro y se sentó a lado de su pequeño hermano, no era fácil andarse mudando constantemente, su pobre hermano no tenía amigos, además de tener una actitud distante y algo enojón, pero ella sabía que su hermanito, era una persona honesta, amable y cariñosa.

-Y dime, ¿has pensado en salir a conocer a los niños de por aquí?-pregunto arriesgando que posiblemente su hermano le dedicara una mirada fría, por lo cual fue lo que paso.- ¡oh vamos!, no me mires así jejeje- dijo mientras le revolvía su oscuro cabello-

-No… se nota que los que viven aquí son unos idiotas que de seguro solo colmaran mi paciencia-respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, anda Len, Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?-rogo con cariño Jun, causando un leve sonrojo en Len.

-mmmmmmm ya que…-Respondió cayendo en la trampa de su hermana

-Hay Gracias Len, ya verás que harás muchos amigos, y más porque eres tan adorable-abrazo a su hermano.

-¡Jun!-intento escaparse del abrazo-¡No soy adorable!-comento algo enojado Len, Jun soltó una leve risa y deshizo el abrazo y ambos salieron del cuarto.

-¡Bason!-Alzo la voz Jun llamando a uno de los Mayordomos de la familia Tao.

-Si Señorita Jun- Respondió el mayordomo que era un señor alto y de cuerpo grueso.

-Len y yo vamos a salir un rato-comento la chica alegre

-E-En serio, me alegro que el señorito Len quiera salir-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bason no exageres-menciono Len ante el acto de este.

-¡Bueno vayan con cuidado y diviértanse!-menciono el mayordomo alegre-

Los hermanos Tao se dirigieron a la entrada, Jun fue la primera en salir y atrás de ella iba Len.

Len observa el jardín delantero que tenían, debía admitirlo era muy bonito, por lo menos cada vez que estuviera molesto desde su recamara podría mirar esta hermosa escena.

-oh mira Len-llamo Jun señalando con la vista a un niño con cabellos azules que parecía estar viendo a Len-Tal vez el podría ser tu amigo-apenas Len miro al chico este salió corriendo, causo molestia, y vio a su hermana quien sonrió nerviosa.

-Em… bueno… yo dije tal vez-dijo en su defensa-Bueno no importa salgamos a explo-

-¡Señorita Jun!-llamo una de las sirvientas-Su madre hablo, dijo que vendría una de sus secretarias para que le diera las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer.

-En serio…mmm ya veo, okey ahorita voy para allá-menciono Jun-Len, ¿podrás ir tu solo?-cuestiono con esperanza de que su hermano aceptara, realmente quería que su hermanito fuera más abierto y expresivo.

-mmm si, podría ver los alrededores de aquí-contesto para que su hermana se alegrara y así fue, tanto que le regalo un beso en la mejilla-¡Ay Jun!-Reclamo el menor aunque su hermana reía mientras entraba a la mansión-Recuerda Len se bueno con los demás-le comento su hermana, le menor solo suspiro y se fue a la parte de enfrente y salía de su casa y vio alrededor y empezó a avanzar a una dirección-mmm extraño China-menciono el menor mientras seguía con el "intento de buscar amigos".

-¡Como quiere que haga amigos si no veo a ningún niño!-Exclamo molesto hasta llegar a un parque, aunque no lo observo con cuidado, decidió recargarse en uno de los árboles y estar un rato para simplemente largase a su casa que muy bien sabia que dentro de unos meses se iría de allí como siempre.

Cerró los ojos y se relajo un poco, aunque después de unos minutos su relajación se rompió por unos gritos, se paro y vio que algunos niños corrían a una parte y el sin ser notado avanzo para ver que ocurría, al principio los gritos eran de preocupación pero en un momento a otro eran de ¿Alegria?, realmente tenía razón, los niños de aquí eran unos idiotas, y pudo simplemente dar media vuelta e irse, pero quiera desquitarse un poco así que… se poso en la orilla d ela colina y con descaro grito-¡Vaya que ruidoso son todos ustedes!-logrando que todos los niños lo voltearan ver, pudo notar que el de cabellos azules estaba ahí, pudo analizarlo mejor.

-"vaya tiene cara de idiota"-pensó

Horo observo, con esa frase pudo darse la idea del género de la persona que acababa de gritar.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Cuestiono el mayor de los Asakuras

-¡Yo sé quien es!-Menciono el ainu, quien miraba fijamente al ojo de felino, todos esperaban la respuesta d este hasta el mismo tao esperaba oír que dirían de él.

-Es la niña que habita en la gran mansión con un jardín delantero-Exclamo señalándola.

-Oh ya veo-menciono yoh ante la respuesta del chico de cabellos azules

Len quedo perplejo… le había dicho ¿Niña?... lo había Confundido con una ¿niña?... acaso pensaban que era una… una ¿!NIÑA!? , Len sintió su cuerpo se tensaba y como la sangre le hervía ante ese comentario ofensivo.

Antes de lo esperado Len bajo con gran agilidad la colina llegando a donde estaban los otros y se acerco al peliazul y sin pensarlo lo golpeo.

-¡Auch!, ¿¡oye que te pasa!?-Reclamo enojado ante el comportamiento de "la mocosa".

-No solo tienes cara de idiota…-Susurro y le alza la cara-¡Si que eres un idiota!, como se te ocurre pensar que yo, ¡Len Tao, el heredero de una gran dinastía es una niña!-Grito mientras le agarraba el cuello de la playera.

-Ah… entonces eres un niño-anuncio Horo, ganándose un golpe en la cara.

-¡Vaya el idiota le atino!-Dijo Len con intenciones de ofender al chico de cabellos azules.

-Discúlpame pero tengo nombre-se sobaba la mejilla, debía admitirlo golpeaba muy duro-y ese es Horo –Horo-Anuncio con dignidad, los demás observaron, pero la risa del menor se escucho.

-jajajaja, Vaya tu nombre suena tan tonto, te queda perfecto-Mostro una sonrisa algo maliciosa, causando más enojo en el ainu.

-Hola Yo soy Yoh, el es mi hermano mayor Hao, somos gemelos, el es Manta mi mejor amigo-Comento Yoh rompiendo la tensión que había-Espero que seamos amigos.

-… ¡Eh!-se extraño Len ante eso, que realmente esperaba que fueran amigos… que no había notado que los estaba insultando.

-¡Estás loco!, yo no sería amigo de este niño-señalo Horo

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota!-Contesto ante eso

-¡Que no soy idiota!, ¡niña!-Horo-Horo encaro por fin a su nuevo rival.

-¡Que no soy niña!-Este se preparo para golpear el idiota que tenía enfrente

-Ya, no se peleen-Dijo el más pequeño de estatura agarrándose de la pierna de Horo-Horo-

-¡Ay!,! Suéltame manta!-Movía la pierna para quitárselo.

-¡Mejor calmémonos!-dijo Yoh mientras agarraba por atrás a Len.

-Oye tú tarado, ¡Suéltame! –Moviéndose para zafarse, pero solo causo que el otro se riera.

-¡No quiero!-Esbozo una sonrisa que era característica de el-

Esto causo el pico de destacaba en el cabello del menor de los tao creciera, desasiendo el agarre, y ahora es quien sujeta a Yoh y lo sujeta mientras lo hace girar –¡Dije que me Sueltes!

Hao observaba la escena mientras quien tenía en brazos fue despertando.

-mmm , ay mi cabeza-susurro aunque el cabello largo y el moreno pudieron escucharlo.

-¡Lyserg!, ¿lechugin estas bien?-pregunto su amigo

-Si… si lo estoy-Contesto sobándose la cabeza y luego vio quien lo sostenía en sus brazos, causando un sonrojo-Ay, p-perdón-Dijo tomando distancia-P-perdón tuviste que cargar con mi peso-dijo apenado, además de admitir, que era muy lindo el chico de cabello castaño, en eso sintió una cálida mano posarse en su mejilla.

-Tranquila, valió la pena con tal de que estuvieras a salvo-contesto con una de sus mejores sonrisas sonrojando más al peliverde.

Ambos se miraban con ternura y se podía notar un aura rosada que los rodeaba.

-Ay tú me siento excluido, de aquí pue´s-Comento el moreno, fingiendo un drama, aunque luego volteo a ver a los otros que se seguían golpeado y decidió aprovechar calmarlos con algunos de sus chistes.

-¡Los matare a todos!-dijo cada vez mas enojado, ya nada podría hacerlo enojar…o gran equivocación.

-¡Oye tu!-llamo el moreno a Len, al obtener su atención continuo con su cometido-Tu eres chino, ¿No?-

Len se extraño con la pregunta-Si… ¿qué hay con eso?…

¿Cómo se dice delgado en chino?

Todos lo miraron, Len iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

- ¡Fla ku ching!-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras se reía ante eso.

-¿E-Eso fue un chiste?-Cuestiono el ainu con cara de horror.

-Jijijiji…creo que si-dijo Yoh con pena por el mal chiste

-Anda Chinito no te aguantes la risa-Comento alegre, aunque sintió la mirada como un cuchillo, viendo que al parecer el Len Tao no estaba muy contento.

-¿¡Q-Que tipo de absurdo comentario es eso!?-dijo ahora si encabronado-sabia que tenia Razón… ¡todos aquí son unos idiotas!-Grito golpeado al moreno.

-¡Chocolove!-grito preocupado Lyserg parándose auxiliar a su amigo, aunque por unos momento Len al estar muy enojado casi golpea al peli verde, pero Hao se entrometió recibiendo el golpe.

Lyserg abrió los ojos ante ese acto, y sentía como su corazón latía…

Len se detuvo en seco y noto la mirada de Hao, quien lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

-Sera mejor que te controles chino, que te aceptare que golpees a mi hermano o a sus amigos…pero jamás vuelvas a estar cerca de ella-Señalo a Lyserg-porque de lo contrario yo me encargare de…

-Emm disculpa greñudo-interrumpió Chocolove

-Ahora no moreno-contesto Hao quien estaba enojado.

-Es que creo que se ha confundido-comento ganándose la atención de este.

-¿¡De que hablas!?-pregunto molesto.

-Pues…mi amigo Lyserg, no es una ella…es un él pue´s-Aclaro, Hao abrió los ojos como plato, no podía ser, como una criatura tan hermosa, podía ser un chico…-se acerco a el y lo analizo y llevo su mano a la parte baja tocando sonrojando al peli verde quien actuó empujándolo.

-¿¡Q-Que crees que haces!?-pregunto molesto, Hao lo vio y poco a poco su cara mostraba molestia.

-¡AHHH!.. No puede ser… ¡recibí un golpe por un niño!, ¡qué asco y qué horror! –dijo molesto y ante eso causo que el peli verde se molestara.

-¡Pues tú eres un tonto como no notaste que soy un niño!-defendiéndose el pelilargo, ambos empezaron a discutir.

-Qué tontería, yo ya me voy-dijo el ojo de felinos

-¡Oye!, no creas que esto ha terminado-Anuncio Horo-horo, Len simplemente sonrió con orgullo y se retiro.-¡Uy que hartarte es!

-ijijijijij Se nota que ustedes se llevaran de maravilla –comento Yoh

-Lo dudo-comento Horo Horo-bueno debo irme, un gusto conocerlos-mostro una sonrisa

-Si adiós hoto hoto-Comento Yoh

-¡Es Horo-horo!-grito algo enojado, causando que manta e Yoh se rieran un poco.

-Hao , ya debemos irnos ya es algo tarde-Comento el menor de los Asakura.

-¡Si ya no quiero discutir con este cara de niña!-Respondio Hao alejándose de el.

-Uy…! Eres un tonto!-contesto enojado-Vámonos Chocolove-jalo a su amigo

-Ay tu, adiós compas, váyanse por la sombrita-Comento alegre el moreno.

-¡Adios chocolate!-se despidió Yoh

-¡Es Chocolove!-contesto Chocolove

-Ay Yoh, tú les cambias los nombres-dijo anta con una sonrisa

-Ya vámonos que el día se me amargo.

-Jijijijijiji ay hermano, si te gusta solo díselo.

-¡Callate cabeza de Chorlito!- grito su hermano mayor.

Ese día había sido diferente, cada uno llego a su casa pensando que lo que había pasado no se volvería a repetir, pero fue todo lo contrario y más cuando esos niños fueron a la escuela y se encontraron que serian compañeros….

-No puede ser…-Comento Len viendo que los idiotas de ayer serian sus compañeros.

-¡Ay no!, ¡el Chino gritón será mi compañero!-comento Horo-horo

-¡Que dijiste!-comenzo la pelea entre ellos.

-jijijijij creo que el destino quiere que seamos amigos.

-¡Ay la cara de niña!-Grito Hao

-¡Déjame en paz!-Lyserg se molesto ante eso.

-Si creo que tienes razón Yoh-Comento manta al ver la escena que se estaba armando.

-¡Chicos!-Grito el moreno-Por que mejor en vez de andarse pelando se ríen un poco de mis chistes, miren aquí les va uno, que le dij…

-¡Callate!-Gritaron todos interrumpiendo al moreno.

….

Prologo finalizado

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si los capítulos dentro de… nose pero prometo no tardarme tanto gracias a los que vayan a leer esto besitos y abrasos


	4. Cap1

**Ahora si el capitulo 1**

**Espero que les guste: D**

**Recordatorio Sk no es mío si no de ****Hiroyuki Takei.**

**-PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y YA INICAMOS MAL-**

Sonaba un ruido que interrumpía el sueño de un joven de solo 17 años que intentaba seguir durmiendo, pero le era imposible, no dejaba de sonar… con mucho esfuerzo levanto para ver de dónde venía ese terrible sonido que, era su despertador, el chico de cabellos castaños tardo en procesar, pero como un rayo abrió los ojos y soltó un grito.

-¡AAAHHHH!-Corrió a su armario y saco su uniforme -¡Ya es tarde!-se quitaba la pijama que traía remplazándola por el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía, constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, y unos pantalones negros, aunque eso si dándole su estilo de que la corbata estuviera mas hecha y en vez de traer la camisa por dentro del pantalón la dejaba afuera.

Corrió por toda la casa, tomando la mochila con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda agarra un onigiri.

-¡Si no me apresuro cerraran las puertas de la entrada!-dijo llorando por su descuido

Y así es como inicia cada mañana el joven Yoh Asakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Es increíble!-suspiro un pequeño rubio, quien esperaba en la entrada de la escuela a su amigo Yoh-Creo que se mal acostumbro a dormir hasta tarde en las vacaciones.- Dijo sacando en conclusión de por qué su retraso.

-Mmmm … esto me las pagaras Yoh-Dijo una voz algo (MUY) molesta, Manta volteo a ver y sintió el temor recorrer todo su pequeño cuerpo.-¡Es el colmo!, él muy bien sabe que su deber es llevar mi mochila, ¡como se atreve a olvidarse de ese labor!-grito furiosa una chica de cabellos rubios, que le llegaban hasta los hombros, de estatura media con una figura esbelta, y se notaba mas con el uniformo de la escuela, que era una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y una falda negra que estaba justamente en su cintura, destacando el hermoso cuerpo que tiene, y de largo era arriba de las rodillas.

-A-Anna… T-Tranquila-comento temblando Manta ante el notorio enojo de esta.

Anna le dirigió una mirada fría, causando que este mejor se quedara en silencio…

Paso por la entrada un joven que si duda alguna era idéntico a su gemelo menor, solo que este contaba con el cabello más largo, y el uniforme… era lo menos inadecuado como él lo portaba, dejaba su pecho expuesto, y sin ninguna vergüenza, y es que tenia de que presumir con un pecho tonificado. Además de que eso representaba muy bien su actitud, como alguien egocéntrico y extrovertido, siendo muy popular entre las chicas.

-Vaya si es el **chaparro** y la **general**-dijo refiriéndose a quienes tenía enfrente

-¡Hao!-expreso el chaparro

-¡El mismo!, no lo gaste-dijo de forma presumida, mientras algunas chicas se iban acercando a él-Por lo que veo mi hermanito aun no llega, jajaja pobre de ti Annita, debió ser feo que el primer día te haya dejado plantada ¿no?-comento con el propósito de molestarla lo cual solo hizo que ella lo mirara feo.

-No creí que dejaran entrar a los vagos a la escuela-Comento con seriedad, dañando un poco el orgullo de Hao.

-¡Como sea!, vámonos chicas-Dijo avanzando hacia la escuela, rodeado de chicas.

Manta lo siguió con la mirada, aun no podía comprender como es que Hao se había distanciado, antes eran unidos, pero de un momento para otro, se había enterado que Hao se había salido de su casa viviendo ahora en un departamento.

-¡B-Buenos días!-se escucho una voz tímida pero reconocible para los dos rubios,

-Ah, hola Tamao, buenos días-Exclamo con alegría Manta viendo a la chica de cabellos rosados, quien vestía el uniforma de manera cubierta, llevando el suéter de la escuela y b una falda más larga que la de Anna.

-Hola Tamao-Contesto más tranquila Anna a su amiga de la infancia, Tamao mostro una sonrisa.

-Veo que los otros aun no llegan-buscando con la mirada.

-No, son unos flojos de primera-soltó Anna, definiendo a los chicos faltantes.

-Bueno, Lyserg ya había llegado, recuerda que el dará el discurso de la bienvenida, y como vive cerca de la casa de Chocolove, pues él también está aquí.-Informo Manta.

-oh ya veo, ósea que solo falta, Pilika, Horo-Horo, Len y… bueno…Y-Yoh-menciono sonrojada el ultimo nombre, Anna y Manta notaron eso.

-¡Ay hermano!-grito una peliazul de estatura baja pero con un cuerpo muy voluble, a diferencia de las otras dos su falda era un poco más corta, y llevaba una chamarra rosada-¡Por tu culpa casi llegamos tarde!-dijo regañando al chico que venía a su lado, quien le destacaba una gran diferencia de estatura.

-¡Ya te dije que si no como me pongo de malas!-dijo en su defensa un chico de cabellos azules como la chica de al lado, tenía una banda que sostenía la mayoría de su cabello haciendo que las puntas estuvieran arriba, excepto por dos mechones rebeldes que posaban en su rostro dándole más atractivo, además de que su cuerpo mostraba el resultado de tener que entrenar.

Las dos chicas y el enanito notaron el gran cambio que tuvo su amigo en esas vacaciones, al parecer se había puesto algo mas "Guapo" de lo que ya era.

-¡Eso no es excusa!-Grito la pequeña.

-¡Pilika!-interrumpió la voz de la pelirosa, Pilika volteo a ver hacia la dirección donde provenía aquella voz, y corrió hacia allá abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Tamao!-Grito de alegría a ver una de sus mejores amigas-te extrañe en estas vacaciones-comento, y volteo a ver a Anna quien la saludo amigablemente, ya que a pesar de ser buena amiga con Anna, sabía que su persona no era de dar mucho afecto.-Anna a ti también te extrañe-mostro una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo mismo digo Pilika-menciono la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

Pilika saludo también a Manta mientras el ainu mayor se acercaba a saludar.

-Oigan, ¿y los otros?-pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

-Pues… Lyserg, Chocolove, están en el auditorio, Hao, pues, ya también está en la escuela,-Comento Manta- pero no sabría decirte exactamente, Yoh pues…

-Él muy descarado se quedo dormido, olvidando su trabajo de llevar mi mochila-mostro un tono de disgusto ante la acción del menor de los Asakuras.

Todos soltaron una lagrimita por la frente, Horo-Horo, noto que falta de mencionar al "Gran" Tao.

-¿Y el señorito?-pregunto Horo-Horo, esperando la respuesta que haría que todo el día, molestaría sobre eso.

-Pues… aunque no lo creas… aun no llega-Menciono el más pequeño de estatura, Horo-Horo se estaba aguantando la risa… pero como el Señorito, el segundo heredero de la Gran familia Tao, llegaría tarde el primer día de Clases.

-Y-Ya veo..pff- aguantándose con mucho esfuerzo la risa.

En eso se oye el timbre, los chicos sin tener más remedio empezaron avanzar hacia el auditorio, donde se les daría la bienvenida a todos los grados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto… no puede estar pasando-Dijo entre dientes el joven heredero de una gran dinastía-¡Bason has que esto avance!-Grito desesperado viendo la hora que era.

-Eso intento señorito-Menciono preocupado el mayordomo, que veía que la limusina no funcionaba, dio una última revisión pero... -Mmm me temo que le tendré que hablar a una grúa para llevar la limusina a reparar-Dijo sin verle más remedio.

-¡Que!-grito enojado, agarrando sus cosas y bajo del transporte, el chico de una estatura algo baja-media con un cuerpo delgado, empezó a caminar.

-S-Señorito-Dijo con preocupación Bason.

-Estaré bien, tu espera a que venga la Grúa-dijo avanzando.

El chico continúo avanzando aunque luego recordó cuanto faltaba para que cerraran las puertas de la escuela y apresuro el paso.

-Demonios, si llego tarde, se que ese tarado me molestara-dijo en solo imaginar que el Idiota de cabeza de hielo.

Cuando iba llegando a la esquina choco con alguien cayendo de sentón.

-¡Ngh!-Soltó un quejido-¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota!-reclamo molesto el chino

-¿Len?... ¿Eres tú?-pregunto la voz que hizo que Len lo viera cuidadosamente

-¿Yoh?... ¿¡qué haces aquí!?... ¡no deberías estar en la escuela!-regaño a su amigo el castaño quien soltaba un risa de nervio.

-Pues… digamos que se me hizo tarde como a ti-Comento con tranquilidad, aunque el comentario no fue una gracia para el señorito.

-¡Disculpa!, ¡Yo no voy tarde por ser flojo!, la limusina tuvo un problema por eso voy tarde-defendió Len mientras apretaba puños con ganas de golpear a su amigo, por acusarlo de flojo.

-P-Pero Len jamás dije que fueras un flojo, solo dije que algo que es cierto-Comento con tranquilidad Yoh, Len analizo la oración y era cierto y suspiro.

-Mmm… mejor avancemos porque si no, no llegaremos a tiempo-menciono el chino.

-De acuerdo-Ambos salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, rogando que al llegar no estuviera cerrada… lo cual para su mala suerte así era.

Yoh noto el aura de enojo de su amigo, y rápido pensó en una manera de solucionar esta situación, ya que como siempre decía, siempre hay solución para todo.

-Tranquilo Len, tengo una idea-dijo avanzando a uno de los costados de la escuela donde había unas cajas de maderas-mira podemos ayudarnos con esto para subir y pasar al otro lado del muro-El chino asintió, todo fuera para que no lo tomaran por incumplido.

-De acuerdo-Comento afirmando, en eso noto la mirada de su amigo en él…

-Que tanto me miras-comento algo incomodo Len.

-oh, es que… veo que no solo tienes un piquito… si no tres picos-sonrió señalando el nuevo peinado de su amigo, causando que Len lo mirara indignado.

-¡Tonto! , no son picos-dijo con enojo, se llama Tongari, es un peinado tradicional de china-dijo con orgullo.

-¡Oh, ya veo!… así te pareces más a tu hermana jijijijij.-insinuo Yoh

-¡Callate idiota!, mejor entremos de una vez, debemos saber en qué salón estaremos.

-Ok-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno chicos, ahora el joven Lyserg, quien es el presidente del comité estudiantil, les dirá unas palabras de bienvenida-Comento el director a todos los alumnos, quienes respondieron con un grato aplauso.

Lyserg respiro hondo, estaba algo nervioso, pero aun así tomando firmeza avanzo al centro mostrando una de sus hermosas sonrisas, causando que chicas, e incluso chicos gritaran de locura por él.

-Vaya si que Lyserg es muy popular-Comento Manta, ante la gran cantidad de jóvenes que estaban locos por el peliverde.

-Ni que lo digas –Dijo también asombrado Horo.

Lyserg se acerco al micrófono y empezó a hablar-Muchas gracias por esa grata bienvenida, en representación del comité, quiero darles la bienvenida al instituto, donde contamos con…-mientras seguía hablando se podía ver al mayor de los Asakuras, quien sonreía con malicia mientras preparaba un bote con pintura verde, y algunas flores de papel.

-¡Ay si!, soy el presidente afeminado, soy tan bueno y amable, tan perfecto… ¡Bah!, jejeje espero que te vez muy bien con esto.-dijo preparándose para echarle la pintura.

Mientras Lyserg comentaba lo ultimo-Por eso los invitamos a pasar a las actividades extraescolares, para desarrollar la capacidad de-en eso cae pintura verde sobre el pobre Lyserg cubriéndolo todo.

El auditorio estuvo en silencio completo, pero fue roto al caer unas flores de papel de distintos colores, cayendo encima del peliverde, quien ahora estaba todo verde, ante eso muchos soltaron a reír, Algunos profesores se paraban para ayudar al joven.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Lyserg?-Pregunto el maestro de historia quien era un señor apuesto de estatura alta, quien era muy popular entre las jovencitas y maestras.

-Si… estoy bien maestro Amidamaru.-Comento este forzando la sonrisa ya que por sus adentro estaba realmente molesto, y por suerte vio hacia arriba donde apreciaba al pelilargo quien parecía reírse de su acción.-" ¡HAO! "-Aguanto sus ganas de salir corriendo y gritarle sus cosas, pero sabía que si hacia eso, solo le daría el gusto de haberlo hecho enojar.

-¡Oh vaya!, creo que me hicieron una inocente broma-dijo con tono suave-bueno, creo que es el entusiasmo del primer día-todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud del presidente-bueno, me despido y que todos tengan un buen día de clases-Regalo una última sonrisa y todos lo despidieron con un gran aplauso.

-Vaya, si que eres difícil nene-dijo algo molesto Hao, sin saber que Lyserg se vengaría por eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los alumnos se dirigían a las pizarras para ver en que salón les iba a tocar.

-Pobre joven Lyserg… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle una broma así?-pregunto con inocencia Tamao

-Yo sé muy bien quien fue… se nota por sus bromas de un niño de 6 años-Comento Anna, ya que era más que obvio que había sido el inmaduro de Hao-

-Esos dos sí que se odian.-expreso Manta también sabiendo quien era el causante.

-Aun no entiendo porque esos dos siempre se pelean-Cuestiono Horo Horo, aunque sintió la mirada de los tres que lo acompañaban-¡y ahora! ¿Por qué me ven así?

-No te mordiste la lengua-Dijo Manta ante el comentario del peliazul.

-¡Ay!, ¡pero si son mis personas favoritas!-Comento el moreno acercándose al grupo-Ana banana, Tamal, el Chaparrin y el Hoto-Hoto- dijo intentando ser gracioso, aunque solo causo molestia en ellos, excepto en Tamao fue la única que rio levemente.

-¡Que es Horo-horo!-Reclamo enojado

-A mi ni te atrevas a llamarme Ana banana de nuevo, Chango bananero-dijo con frialdad, dejando helado al moreno.

-Creo que Chocolove debe aprender a no meterse con Anna-pensó en voz alta Manta.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegamos!-se oyó una voz que era reconocible para todos.

-Y hubiéramos llegado antes… ¡de no ser que te tardaras mucho al pasarte del otro lado!, por tu culpa un maestro nos vio y casi nos atrapa-Se quejo el ojo de felinos quien estaba a su lado.

-Jijijijijij-

-Yoh…-Yoh oyó la voz y se acordó de por que estaba demasiado preocupado por llegar tarde, no era e si por la escuela si no por….

-A-Annita…-miro con temor a la chica de cabellos rubios quien se notaba a leguas su gran enojo.

-¡Ay tu está que arde aquí!-Comento el moreno ocultándose atrás de Tamao.

-Como te atreves…-susurro mientras caminaba hacia el castaño, Len con rapidez se alejo de ahí sabiendo que lo que pasaría sería muy malo.

-Annita…Y-Yo –intento excusarse aunque era en vano. Anna estaba lista para darle un castigo, empezando con la técnica dos, arrojar a Manta.

-¡Porque a mí!-Grito el pequeño mientras era arrojado.

-Tu castigo aun no termina, desde ahorra llevaras todas mis cosas, me harás el desayuno, también…-empezó a dictar, todo lo que tendría que hacer el pobre menor de los Asakuras.

-Pobre Yoh… -Comento con lastima Horo -horo

-Si-menciono el moreno saliendo atrás de Tamao

Len, suspira, por lo menos el día no podría empeorar, para él, solo debía evitar al Hoto-hoto, para que no lo molestara, con que había llegado tarde, se acerco a la pizarra para ver cuál sería su salón.-mm estoy en el D…eh…n-no…no puede ser-miro con horror, los otros dos nombres, que conocía bien que tambien estarían en su salón.

**Horokeu Usui**

**Chocolove McDonell**

-¡No!-Grito frustado Len, quien lo diría, este dia se estaba poniendo peor.

Fin del capítulo 1

**Muchas gracias a ****yuret asakura**** quien comento si esa pareja es hermosa por lo que si habrá escena de ellos,en el próximo habrá mas interaccion entre los personajes, y pobres de ellos el primer dia iniciando con el pie izquierdo. Espero saber si les gusta, bueno si es posible…y espero subiré un vinculo para que vean el diseño de los personajes :3, pero eso será un tal vez… pero esperemos que si gracias por leery cuídense X3**


	5. cap2 parte1

Hola he visto que hay personas que leen mi fanfic, aunque me gustaría saber, si les gusta o no…espero que si , bueno el diseño de los personajes, ya los tengo, pero necesito acordarme de mi cuenta de Da…cuando la encuentre la subiré ahí , pero bueno, aquí el 2do capitulo espero que les guste ;3 y por cuestiones de tiempo subiré la primera parte para no dejarlos sin nada.

Recuerden Sk no es mío si no de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Capitulo 2 parte 1**

**Entre la rivalidad y la venganza solo hay un paso**

"Pesadilla,… ¡esto debía ser una pesadilla!"-Pensó Len mientras no podía creer que el cruel destino le había jugado una muy mala jugada.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases, o mejor dicho la tortura del menor de los Tao…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡A-Annita!, por favor, debo checar, en que salón me toco-intento excusar, para salvarse de su castigo.

Anna lo miro fríamente, y aparecía una sonrisa de lado, causando más miedo en el castaño.

-Yoh, te toca en el Salón A, Junto con Tamao, Manta… y Yo-Comento la chica sin quitarle la vista al castaño, quien solo expresaba temor-Así que desde ahora, tendrás que cargar mis libros, mochila, mas te vale poner atención a las clases, porque si no recibirá un castigo extra cada vez que te encuentre durmiendo.- amenazo Anna quien le daba su mochila para que la cargara, lo cual el Cataño hizo y empezaron avanzar hacia su nuevo salón

-Pobre Yoh, realmente sí que tiene muy mala suerte-Comento Manta, mientras su sonrisa mostraba nervios, ya que estar en la misma clase que Anna no sería fácil

-Sera mejor seguirlos, si no nos pondrán falta-regalo una tímida sonrisa la pelirosa, a lo que manta asintió siguiéndola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah pue´s me toca contigo Hoto –Hoto-dijo el moreno sonriendo

-¡Que soy HORO HORO!, porque nadie puede por un día decir bien mi nombre-dijo el ainu agachando la cabeza.

-No te me pongas mal mi azulejo, ya verá que todos los días te reirás de mis chistes.

-Más bien llorare-Comento este mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Chocolove.

Ambos llegaron al salón y abrieron, lo bueno es que el maestro aun no llegaba, pero algo llamo la atención de ambos, y era que en la parte de atrás, se encontraba, aquel chico con la característica de que su peinado tenía un pico, aunque ahora eran 3.

-¡Ay tu! soy yo ¿o le crecieron otros dos?-Comento Chocolove quien se aguantaba la risa

-Creo que sí, Oye Moreno creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo.-Dijo el ainu, preparado para sacar de quicio "al señorito".

-¡Ya Rugiste!-dijo aceptando la propuesta.

Ambos se acercaron al chico quien estaba recargando su rostro en el pupitre y cubriéndose con sus brazos, cada vez el peli azul y el comediante se encontraban cerca de su presa, planeaban gritarle en el oído para espantarlo, así iniciarían con la tortura de este, a poco centímetros, ambos respiraron profundo para poder gritar lo más fuerte posible, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Ni se les ocurra gritar mi nombre para asustarme-Dijo con una voz molesta del chico que seguía en la misma posición.

Ambos se miraron cuestionándose, ¿cómo es que se había dado cuenta del perfecto plan?, que habían ideado segundo antes.

-Si se cuestionan como lo supe, deberían saber que para intentar ser algo sigilosos son muy ruidosos- menciono esto último alzando su rostro con una mirada penetrante que observaba al par de "bufones" que tenían enfrente.

-Ay mi tía Chachis tenía razón, los gatos tienen muy buen oído pues-Comento Chocolove ante su plan fallido.

-¿¡Como me dijiste!?-Pregunto molesto el joven de ojos felinos mientras que sus 3 picos se aumentaban de tamaño, apretaba puños para golpear al bembudo.

-¡Tranquilo!, es muy temprano como para pelear-intervino Horo, salvando la vida del Chocolatín

-¡Tu cállate!, hoy no ha sido mi día, y créeme que empeoro al saber que… ¡dos bufones estarían en la misma clase que yo!-Grito molesto, causando que el Ainu también se molestara

-¿¡A quien le dices bufón!?-Cuestiono molesto por el apodo

-¿¡Que tiene de malo serlo!?-se quejo torpemente Chocolove, humillando mas al pobre Ainu

-¡Cállate moreno!-dijo viéndolo de reojo quien mostraba que estaba molesto-Y mira que tu ni te quedas nada atrás-se quejo Horo, del orgullo del chino-Solo porque tienes dinero, ya te crees mucho…-ante el comentario Len solo sonrió con malicia

-No solo eso… por favor, a diferencia de ustedes yo soy una persona decente que cumple con las expectativas que me son puesta, dime algún momento que haya sido incumplido-dijo con un orgullo viendo con desprecio al joven de cabellos azules, a lo que este suspiro y vagamente contesto.

-Llegaste tarde hoy a la escuela-

-…-

-…-

Un silencio domino el salón, Len tenía los ojos abiertos, le habían dado un golpe bajo, lo había echado en cara y enfrente de todos, ¡que hoy había llegado tarde!, no había sido su culpa, la limusina presento fallas, no fue por irresponsable, había sido un accidente, aunque eso si Len odiaba las excusas, por lo cual decir eso lo haría verse más tonto todavía.

-¿Que paso?, el gatito se quedo sin lengua, jajajajajajajaja-Horo soltó al reír, ante la reacción de joven Tao, había obtenido el resultado que quería dañar un poco el orgullo de este.

Algunos susurraban y otros reían ante la escena que presentaban

-Ya estuvo…-susurro en bajo aunque Horo lo había oído, pero eso no ayudo a evitar lo que venia.

Len lanzo una patada hacia Horo pegándole en un costado, y este solo soltó un quejido de dolor cayendo al suelo.

-¡De pie!-ordeno el joven de cabellos violetas-¿o acaso te rindes?-dijo en tono de burla para provocar al ainu quien se paraba y apretaba los puños y le regalo una mirada de enojo.

-De acuerdo gatito, juguemos-dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea y ante el apodo de gatito Len corrió hacia él para atacarlo…

Mientras nuestro moreno tragaba saliva, ya que presentía que habría muchos problemas y el se vería involucrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya como desearía ya largarme de aquí-dijo el pelilargo quien se acomodaba en su pupitre de una forma incorrecta pero cómoda para él.

Todas las chicas lo miraban con deseo, ya que como antes había sido mencionado, era demasiado atractivo, y a diferencia su hermano gemelo era más extrovertido, y más coqueto, y no por eso Yoh era menos popular, también era deseado, pero quién se atrevería a retar a La Chica de cabellos dorados, tal vez por eso Hao era más popular, por que aquellas que se sintieran atraídas al menor podían consolarse con el mayor.

-Que aburrido-dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba la escena que había pasado en el auditorio, Lyserg lleno de pintura verde y flores, emitió una sonrisa ante esa imagen, pero luego recordó otra que había tenía en sueño y apareció un leve sonrojo.

Se abrió la puerta y muchos empezaron a murmurar, Hao no le dio importancia de seguro era el maestro, siguió en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le pegaba con un libro en la frente, no había dolido pero había molestado al "GRAN" Hao, abrió los ojos para encarar al desgraciado que lo había molestado.

-Joven Hao, debería sentarse correctamente-mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y Hao rodo los ojos de fastidio y le devolvió con una sonrisa sádica.

-oh lo siento, sabes te falto quitarte algo de verde en tu cabello…o es cierto tu cabello es verde jajajaja-comento con el propósito de molestarlo pero el peliverde continuo sonriendo.

-oh Hao, que energético estas, es por eso que serás perfecto para el trabajo.

Hao paró en seco y lo veo raro…trabajo… eso no debía ser bueno y más cuando Lyserg mostraba esa sonrisa acompañada de esos ojos que lo miraban penetrando su alma….

**Taran falta la otra parte espero que me perdonen y les guste dejen review para saber cómo voy gracias de antemano por leer el capitulo y hasta la próxima **


	6. cap 2 parte 2

**Gracias en serio muchas gracias por sus review, el primer guest que supongo que es una chica y si no sorry por la confusión muchas gracias por volver a dejar tu comentario gracias yuu también y sorry por dejarte en la mejor parte jejeje perdón! :3 les agradezco mucho también a los que lo leen , que bueno que les agrade esta historia y tengo más en mente pero prefiero terminar este o el otro fanfic antes de iniciar uno nuevo apenas puedo con dos jejeje**

**Bueno sin más que decir la 2da parte del capítulo 2, o my god ya casi va a terminar ( noooo no es cierto falta muchos más ;3)**

**Entre la rivalidad y la venganza solo hay un paso parte 2**

Hao debía admitir algo, esa sonrisa que mostraba Lyserg , le daba cierto escalofríos, aunque en su rostro mostraba confianza y no temer a lo que planeaba el peliverde, quien después dio una media vuelta y se sentó en su pupitre, el pelilargo simplemente chasqueo la lengua.-"Estúpido don perfecto"- pensó volviendo a sentarse de manera incorrecta.

Con la tranquilidad que había en el salón se abrió entrando un maestro de estatura alta y cabello rubio, apuesto de apariencia, causando que muchas de las jovencitas soltaran suspiros al pasar.

El maestro de literatura acomodaba los libros en su escritorio. Mientras que algunos que estaba parado tomaban asiento para el inicio de clase.

-Muy buenos días, como algunos sabrán mi nombre es Marco Lasso- escribió en el pizarrón su nombre para evitar confusiones ortográficos de su nombre.- y yo les impartiré la clase de literatura, como sabrán, soy algo muy estricto de la manera de calificar, pero si debo expresar la razón de esto es porque… a mi me apasiona demasiado la literatura-dijo mientras agarraba un libro- porque… #_La literatura es una fuerza en el mundo y no me imagino la vida sin literatura. La vida sin arte es inimaginable, pero como todos saben, cada vez hay menos lectores. –_Dijo con decepción pero luego dirigió la mirada arriba y con más fuerza de voz continuo_-¡Cada vez la literatura tiene que competir con otras formas de ocio!. Esto nunca me ha preocupado, porque los libros tienen algo que no tiene la música u otras formas de arte: los libros se leen individualmente.-_acaricio el libro de manera sutil, causando que los alumnos lo vieran extraño ante ese comportamiento.-¡ _Aunque haya un lector o haya un millón!, siempre hay un lector y un libro. Es una relación uno a uno, autor y lector colaborando juntos.-_acto seguido se encontraba arriba del escritorio mientras con una posee algo heroica finalizaba con su discurso-_¡ Y en cierto sentido, es el único lugar del mundo donde dos extraños pueden conocerse y reunirse en términos de igualdad!... La gente habla de la muerte de la literatura, pero yo creo que no se va a producir.-_ dijo esa última frase con seriedad, mientras acomodaba sus lentes de manera "Cool"

Todos miraban con rareza al maestro, la mayoría de las chicas empezaban a susurrar que lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de loco.

Hao, se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, esto debía ser una broma, le había tocado un maestro realmente loco, miro de reojo al esperar la reacción de Lyserg y o sorpresa, el chico que siempre mantenía respeto a los maestros, el alumno numero uno de toda la escuela también mostraba un gesto de estar extrañado ante eso, no podría mas quería reírse seria burlarse de ese bufón que se hacía llamar su maestro.

Y sin aguantar más dejo escapara una gran carcajada que se escaba en todo el salón, no podía mas y le valía, no era su culpa que el maestro fuera "rarito".

Lyserg miro con cierto enojo a Hao ante su acción no era correcto, simplemente jamás se cansaría de ser un maleducado de primera.

Marco dirigió una mirada fría hacia el Asakura mayor, quien continuaba riendo sin parar.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?, joven Hao-miro con amargura, ya que había escuchado mucho de ese delincuente, que solo rompía las reglas establecidas en el instituto.

-Oh nada, solo que estoy tan emocionado de tener clases con usted-comento el descarado mientras reía más bajo.

Marco arqueo la ceja, y simplemente decidió empezar a dar la clase, no dejaría que un mocoso lo hiciera salir de sus casillas el primer día de clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, que inicio de clase… ¿no te parece Silver?- Cuestionó un señor muy alto de cuerpo corpulento y tez morena.

-Ni que lo digas Kalim, mira que hacer una broma tan pesada como esa en esta edad. -Contesto alguien de la misma estatura pero de piel un poco más clara y teniendo el cabello lacio.

-¡Ya ves mi buen amigo!, algunos jóvenes aun se comportan como niños.- Comento entre risa ya que aun ante aquel incidente solo demostraba que algunos seguían siendo algo inmaduros.

-Sí, pero aun así yo se que estos chicos no son malos, solo algo rebeldes-contesto el pelilacio a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, mientras no nos toquen a nosotros problemáticos en nuestro salón, pienso que este año será muy tranquilo.-dijo esperanzado, a lo que su amigo solo asintió y siguieron caminado y en eso se escuchan unos gritos y aclamaciones de apuestas.

-¿Eh?-Ambos pronunciaron y se abre la puerta del Salón D salía por los aire el joven de cabellos azules quien rápidamente cayo de rodilla y al pararse esquiva apenas la patada que era dada por el chico ojos de felino.

El ainu sujeta su pierna y lo jala hacia el.

-Que flexible eres gatito-Dijo con voz seductora con ganas de enojarlo más, pero en eso noto que tenía un leve sonrojo, aunque no pudo procesarlo por que Len con ingenio le agarra su cara y le da un cabezazo para que lo soltara, y Horo horo lo suelta llevando sus manos a la cabeza y Len realiza lo mismo.

-¡Auch!-soltó en quejido el pelizul

-¡Ah demonios!, Realmente eres un cabeza dura-se quejo ante el dolor de ese golpe que había hecho.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Poniéndose en pose para continuar el combate.

-¡y también sordo!-Mostrando una sonrisa de orgullos, Horo se lanzo dando golpes el cual con agilidad Len esquivaba y también debes en cuando cambiaban de papel en la acción de atacar y defender.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en la pelean que no habían notado la presencia de los maestros.

-Por que…-dijo agachando la cabeza Kalim al ver que dos de sus estudiantes eran como lo que el no quería…

Silver sonrió con pena y simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda-Buena Suerte Kalim dijo abandonando a su amigo con su ahora problema.

-Que, e-espera….mmmm dios –voltea enojando viendo a los dos estudiantes que continuaban peleando.

Pero en eso sale el moreno quien decidió iba a detener la pelea…

-¡Deténganse!-Grito Chocolove causando que Horo y Len se detuvieran y lo mirara, Kalim también dirigió su mirada a este, quien mostraba una cara seria.

-¿Cómo se dice en chino cuando Len no está con Horo? Todos quedaron callados ante esa pregunta, Chocolove sonriendo contesta

-Len chin hoto hoto-Imitando la pronunciación mal hecha de un chino, todos se pusieron Blancos ante el mal chiste que había sido contado.-oh vamos ríanse es bueno reír al menos una vez al día -sonrió el moreno, aunque luego sintió el aura de sus dos amigos que mostraban demasiada molestia.

-Que parte de que tus chistes apestan no entiendes-Susurro con tono Frio el heredero de la familia tao, mientras su rostro le indicaba desprecio.

-Por eso nadie te quiere-regalando una mirada de odio profundo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-¡Ay esperen Brodis! no se me pongan así yo solo quería hacerles reír y ah!-Grita el pobre moreno mientras recibe una paliza de los dos rivales numero 1 de el instituto, Kalim Suspira, si que la suerte para el no existía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unas horas toco la hora del receso, pero antes de que salieran Lyserg se paro para anunciar el comité de la escuela, y de quienes se habían escogidos para ayudar en cada evento.

-Bueno como muchos de ustedes saben, el comité cuenta con nosotros, si no con los estudiantes, que como deben saber, ayudaran en cualquier evento que la escuela realice, contando con su ayuda, que principalmente es mucha responsabilidad….-Continuo hablando el peliverde

Hao rodo los ojos, le parecía muy tonto que hubiera gente estúpida que se metiera eso, era demasiado trabajo, además de que si no cumplías te podían reportar y llegar a tener problemas, por eso el evitaba eso, prefería simplemente venir las horas que se le marcaban y luego largarse al departamento.

-Bien, ahora mencionare las personas que fueron seleccionadas para estar dentro-Comienza a nombrar, Hao simplemente se desesperaba no podría ir más rápido, odiaba escucharlo hablar porque siempre causaba que su corazón latiera como loco y odiaba esa sensación, se acosto en su pupitre y cerro los ojos mientras seguía oyendo esa voz…

-Asakura hao-

-"Ah… como odio oírte hablar pero demonios me encanta oír como dices mi nombre"

-Asakura Hao…-

-"Si, se oye bien, dios una vez más por favor"

-Asakura Hao…-

-Si perfecto, y pensándolo bien se oiría mejor si lo gritaras, y mas su yo causara esos deliciosos gri…-

-¡ASAKURA HAO!-Grito Lyserg sacando de pensamientos al nombrado quien lo vio extrañado.-Por favor ven por tu credencial de ayudante del comité.

-"Que…"

Todos miraron sorprendidos no podían creer que Hao se había postulado para voluntario… de hecho el mismo Hao no comprendía ¿cómo es que había pasado?, se paro indignado se iba a quejar pero al llegar al frente de presidente este le sonrió poniéndole de nervios y este le daba su tarjeta.

-Me alegra tenerte en nuestro grupo Hao, espero que obedezcas porque de lo contrario-mostro una sonrisa tan falsa-Sabes que lo que puede suceder…

-Tú…-lo miro Hao con enojo

-Bueno eso fue todo pueden retirarse….-Comento con tranquilidad

Lyserg se retiraba satisfecho de su venganza realizada.

Hao aprieta el puño donde tiene la tarjeta-Me las pagaras-susurro en bajo mientras miraba de reojo el camino donde había ido el peliverde- Harás que lamentes lo que hiciste….Lyserg Diethel…-

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Uffff espero que les haya gustado el próxima convivencia entre los personajes concentrando un poco en Yoh y anna y algo de Tamao (?)**

**Que tal los comportaientos espero que este haciéndolo bien **

**Habrá más personajes secundarios,3 no crean qe ryuu estará afuera , no señor no lo estará **

**Y pobre Kalim el grupo que le toco, por cierto si quieren alguna idea de otra pareja excepto ya las establecidas sus opiniones están abierta :3, gracias por leer que bueno que aun no se aburren intentare tener el capitulo 3 listo : by bbye buen fin de inicio de semana**

**# esta frase es de Paul Auster.**


End file.
